1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interfaces (xe2x80x9cGUIsxe2x80x9d). More particularly, the invention relates to an improved GUI for viewing an on-demand presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current presentation software packages such as Microsoft PowerPoint(copyright) allow a user to generate a set of slides which the user may then discuss during a live presentation. In addition, some of these programs allow a user to digitally store audio along with the slide presentation, thereby allowing the entire presentation (i.e., slides+audio) to be transmitted across a network.
However, no comprehensive system exists for producing and distributing on-demand presentations over a network. In addition, no system or method currently available allows companies, organizations and/or individuals to distribute and access streaming, high-quality presentations online. Moreover, no presentation service exists wherein users can search a presentation database and download presentations on specified topics (e.g., using a keyword search, a topic directory, or other search mechanism).
Accordingly, what is needed is an on-demand presentation system and method. What is also needed is a comprehensive turnkey solution for producing, hosting, publishing and/or selling presentations online. What is also needed is a system and method for converting live presentations and/or videotaped presentations into on-demand presentation formats which can then be efficiently delivered to users over a network. What is also needed is an improved GUI for viewing on-demand presentations.
A graphical user interface (xe2x80x9cGUIxe2x80x9d) is described comprising: a video region for displaying a video of a presenter giving a presentation; a primary slide region for displaying slides used by the presenter during the presentation; and a thumbnail region containing thumbnails representing slides in the presentation, the thumbnails selectable by a user via a cursor control device.